


Undercover

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP (Porn With Plot), Passionate lovers that have yet to lose the passion ;P, Secret Mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: Whilst in the midst of a secret, undercover op... Logan gets a visit from his protégé... and she throws a monkey wrench in how he is conducting his operation with the unsettled business between them.Can Logan keep his head long enough to see when things tip over into The Point of No Return with his secret mission... or will Rogue be too much of a distraction?And this slick willy, Swamp Rat better keep his mitts to himself before his loses a few fingers... or his whole damn hand for that matter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea bouncing around in my head for years now about Logan going on an undercover mission... but I never could get past the hook of writing it like a comic book type of story.... Logan coming in, winning bad guys over with his bad-assery, then turning on them to save some mutant kids...
> 
> But then I was inspired by Roguewords story 'Apartment for two'... and thought 'Hey! Logan could have this in the bag ....but.... then Rogue shows up... and a monkey wrench gets thrown into his plans.... so he has to make due AND keep the bad guys from pegging Rogue as a Mutie! Especially if they are ALREADY a hot item!!!' :D 
> 
> Then I listened to the podcast 'Wolverine: The Lost Trail' (which I highly recommend by the way... after you listen to The Long Night, of course) and really liked the story... so I've brought some elements of it into this as dressing and sides :)
> 
> So here it is, a new Rogan fic for all the True Believers out there... I'm not for sure how long this one is gonna be... so I ain't makin' any promises, peeps.... but I hope y'all enjoy the ride!
> 
> There be smut ahead!
> 
> xXx
> 
> On a side note: For those who know my writings by now, you know I'm a stickler for picking certain actors for certain characters... for visual reference, of course...
> 
> So here's the two I'm thinking of...
> 
> Ron Perlman has the Biker Gang Leader (You'll know him when ya get to him ;P )
> 
> And
> 
> Norman Reedus as an older, gruffer, maybe wiser (?) Gambit (Just picture Daryl Dixon from Season 5 of The Walking Dead and we're golden ;P )

_ **Logan**_

Logan is sitting at the worn counter of a small town biker gang bar in bum-fuck Louisiana. The décor is somewhat typical for the place… wall of glass bottles in various states of fullness behind the bar along the mirrored wall there, four worn pool tables in the back area where a few of the gang members are playing boisterously, and recessed lighting giving it some shadowy corners where a few tables are set up as a jukebox plays a mix of Country, Rock, and Heavy Metal… with, surprisingly, the occasional Blues song every now and again.

This place is just a hop, skip, and a jump north of New Orleans… you just gotta cross the Lake Pontchartrain Causeway to get to the Big Easy… and as much as Logan would rather pay a visit to the bars down there… he has to keep his well-toned ass here in this backwater.

It's his mission…

An undercover recon op to feel out these ‘Purifiers’ as they call themselves… ‘Friends of Humanity’ is their creed. Bunch of bigots is what they really are… an off-shoot of the Klan deep down.

If it isn't your skin color or religion they hate, it's your DNA.

The suck thing about these Purifiers is though… they’re more mainstream than the Klan was… even in its hayday back in the 1920s.

And, yes, he remembers those days... what with Chuck and Jean tag teaming on reconnecting his memories... Logan remembers a lot from his past now a days.. well, everything before 1973 that is. After then up to '83 is still fuzzy.

But that's another story...

Back to the mission at hand...

Politicians… local, State, and Federal… are aligning themselves more and more with the Anti-Mutant movement… mostly Republican… but a few Democrats have raised some eyebrows by skirting the edges. Even Talking Heads on Fox News have taken up ‘The Cause for Humanity’ with popular shows like ‘The Bugle Hour with J. Jonah Jameson’ and ‘The Ryan Show’ devoting entire sections of their shows to rant and rave about the ‘Mutant Menace’.

So Chuck had asked Logan to check out the different ‘groups’ that have come to rally under this Purifier Movement.

There's been some really troubling psychic disturbances coming from around this area… more so than most of the others…

So here Logan is… doing his duty to Mutantkind by checking out the assholes who wanna stir up the shit. He's been here just over two weeks now working at a local mechanic shop and keeping to himself mostly.

Though he did have to do one outrageous thing just to ‘earn the right’ to drink at this biker bar…

He had to kill a mutant…

That was an hour ago.

Blunt fingers of his left hand grip at the long necked, brown bottle of beer before him feeling the chill of cold liquid within and the wetness of the condensation it brings in the humid summer air. He raises it and downs half the bottle in the first go at the thought of what he’d done earlier just to drink this beer and the others prior to it. This is his third one in less than thirty minutes…

He better slow down before more than the bartender starts wondering just how it is he handles his drink so well.

Technically, he didn't kill the mutant this biker gang wanted him to… nope…

Chuck helped him out by using Logan as a conduit to anchor his psyche there through Cerebro and make the gang members ‘see’ Logan ‘kill’ the targeted mutant… who was a thirteen year old boy with a rather outwardly obvious mutation that made him look like an anthropomorphic reptile/fish creature. On the plus side, the kid could breathe underwater so it was easy for him to slip away and meet up with the extraction team Chuck had sent.

At least it ended well for the kid. Now he's probably in Westchester getting the tour and the run down of the school.

Logan puffs away on his stogie for a bit… feigning pride as some of these fuckers congratulate him on his ‘success’. The only thing that gets him to smile, is thinking about gutting every last one of these low life shits for thinking that killing a kid is justified just cause he looks different.

Logan focuses enough to listen in on the close conversation happening nearby at the tables close to the bar that is going on between some 1%ers who look rough even by Logan’s standards. He looks like he isn’t paying any attention to them but his keen hearing picks up every word over the music playing and the TVs showcasing the weather and Fox News from the corners as he pretends to be interested in what's on the boob-tube.

“Jeb says we’re ready for dat raid down in Na’Orleans next Friday night. Says deres a slick bastard down dere been swindlin’ people outta tha money.” One of the surly cusses says. He's a scrawny guy… wiry in that methed-out looking way.

“Doesn't mean he's a Mutie.” Another, bigger, rougher looking guy says as he nurses his beer. He's the leader of these fuckers.

“Oh, but he is!” The wiry guy says a little too excitedly. Logan cocks a brow and gives a curious glance their way... but shakes his head as he returns his eyes to the TV once more. The little guy then continues… albeit a little quieter now. “Josiah seen him doin’ all sorts a card tricks… makin’ dem fly, flip, and even explode.”

“Ya hear this? Explodin’ cards?” The big guy says to the other bikers at their table and chuckles, they chuckle as well.

“Ah seen it.” One of the other fellas says… a serious looking guy that has been quiet this whole time. “Ah seen dis Swamp Rat. Called himself somethin’ silly too… Gambit… yeah, dat was it… Gambit. Caught him cheatin’ at a hand of poker… called da fucker out… den he threw the cheatin’ card down and it… Ah swear ta God, exploded… and he ran like da coward he is. He's a good fer nuttin’ Mutie dats fer certain.”

The bikers are all silent over there… even their leader.

“Fuckin’ Mutie bastards!” Logan shouts out loud enough to capture everyone's attention on his side of the bar.

Luckily, there's a news cast playing about some ‘nefarious Mutant activity’ going on in Atlanta at some protest for Mutant Rights earlier today. Looks like things went sideways cause Scott’s clearly visible doing ‘his thing’ for the camera as the crowd parts and he takes quick shots at Pyro who is launching fireballs at some Anti-Mutant aggressors… and then there's Iceman all iced up putting out the fires in the next shot… but the Fox News anchor is making it out to seem like he's attacking the cops.

Then there's the Juggernaut… barreling through police barriers with Jubilee, big pink shades down, yellow hoodie up, trying to blind the big brute... but it isn't working and she's about to get pasted... until Rogue runs in, pushes Jubilee out of the way, and races right at him full tilt… she's better disguised, wearing a green hoodie that covers her distinctive hair and a white scarf is pulled up over her mouth and nose, as she quickly slides under the big brute then climbs up his back and manages to get a bare hand through an eye slit in his massive helmet.

And it's over in an instant as she drops him like a bad habit.

Seeing Marie put herself in danger like that… without him being there to heal her if need be… really gets his goat. Technically, he doesn't need to touch her... she's touched him enough over the last two years to gain his healing permanently...

He didn't touch her first... no... in fact, she touched him first not too long after their first meeting...

It's been two years since Chuck had sent him out after her... She was sixteen then... a half-starved runaway hitching her way through Alberta to Alaska. Chuck had stated she was '_a special case'_ needing his unique brand of world experience to help her find her way. He'd sniffed her out in a small town bar, recognized her by the distinct slash of white in the bangs of her long, dark sable hair, and found himself, surprisingly, getting territorial when some giant shithead thought _'no thanks'_ meant _'yes, please'_... Needless to say, Logan beat the hell outta that fucktard in the fighting cage in the back.

The girl... Marie... has been following him ever since.

He'd trained her, taught her, been there for her... She's quite capable of handling herself. He just gets antsy when she is off on a dangerous mission without him though...

Especially since her eighteenth birthday.... which was just over two weeks ago...

Logan slams a fist down on the counter and he resists the urge to let his claws spring free. If they do come out, this will all be for naught.

“The only good Mutie, is a dead one.” Logan growls out bristling as he speaks the false words.

“That's right! Ah say kill ‘em all!” Another biker says just down the bar to the images on the TV… now showing the injured people, police, and property damage from the attacks as the Mutant Response Division shows up. They slap a power-dampening collar on the big guy and use a wrecker to haul his huge ass into one of the big rigs the MRD brought.

“A man after my own heart.” The big biker from the ‘meeting’ across the way says as he comes around behind Logan. He knows exactly who this guy is… Gavin ‘Gator’ Reeds… the leader of these 1%ers who call themselves ‘The Cold Blooded’. “Ya did an excellent job showin' us all earlier exactly how far yer willin' ta go ta achieve that end.” The gray haired man says with a measure of pride in his voice. Logan feels his gut clench at that… but he keeps his composure. Chuck’d be proud.

“Worth bein’ able to have a drink in a decent place with like minded folk.” Logan says lying through his teeth as he picks up his bottle and downs the last of the beer within to wash the acrid taste of the lie from his mouth. Gator chuckles at the words.

“Me and the fellas were wonderin’ if ya'd like to take a ride with us down ta New Orleans this weekend. Have some fun drinkin’… takin’ care of another piece of Mutie filth… gettin’ some pussy afterwards.” Gator says it all so casually in his more cultured Southern drawl, voice still rough though.

“Paul’s Shop is a little overbooked this weekend.” Logan starts, talking about the auto body shop he works as a mechanic at.

“Don't worry about the Grease Pit. I'll cover that.” Gator reassures him confidently.

“Alright then… whose the Mutie fucker ya wanna have a chat with?” Logan then asks as he gives Gator a serious look. The big biker’s face breaks into a wide grin at hearing that.

-'-@ -'-@ ..X.. @-'- @-'-

Later… That same evening…

Logan rolls up to the slightly run-down motel just out of town. He backs his Harley Davidson VRSCDX Night Rod Special into the closest available space to his room… that way, if the need ever arose… he can get outta Dodge fast, so to speak.

After setting the kick stand and dismounting his black beauty, he gets a stogie ready to light… it helps mask the scents of sex, filth, and swamp that permeate the humid, August evening air. He flicks his zippo open and hears the satisfying hiss/crackle of burning tobacco. A deep inhale… burning smoke filling his lungs… blowing it out in a long column as he pulls his wallet from his back pocket to get his room key card ready. He places it in the pocket of his signature worn leather jacket as his thoughts turn to the past, to Marie...

He remembers well how he helped her learn to control her mutation not long after the Liberty Island incident... how it took well over a year to help her manage her emotional state (since fear was the trigger) so that her soft, creamy skin could be touchable whenever she wanted it to be.

He had figured she'd go off and find some boy to explore the new possibilities now open to her with... Instead, what he got was Marie coming to his room the night of her eighteenth birthday eager and a little nervous...

~~~~~

"Marie?" Logan said after opening his door to find her standing there dressed in her dark green overcoat, the pair of black leather riding boots he had gotten her today for her birthday, and a pair of black opera gloves.

"Can Ah come in?" She asked standing there all nervous and tense with her arms crossed.

"Sure, kid. Lemme just-" Logan started and moved barely a few inches out of the way before Marie darted into his sanctum of solitude. "What's eatin' ya?" He had said hoping to figure out her strange behavior as he shut his door and turned... only to see her standing there pulling her coat open and not a stitch of clothing on under it save for the boots and gloves.

He was thrown for a loop at the sight and the scent of her arousal was enough to drug him into thinking this was purely his imagination.

"Marie?" He asked cocking his left brow up in question as he forced his eyes up to her face.

“Please, Logan… Ah need this.” She had said and closed the distance between them. Small, gloved hands rub up from his strong chest covered in one of his white tank tops. They move over his corded neck, scratch lightly at his wild mutton chops before dragging through his lengthy hair. “And Ah know ya want me. Ah’ve seen it in yer memories, heard it in yer thoughts… from all those little slips practicin’ my control. Give me what Ah want, Logan… please.” Her words ended in a breathy whisper.

A low growl had rumbled from his throat at the words and sensations before her plump, little lips closed over his, and then he lost his rational sense as his big hands slid around her slim waist and went south to grab her bare, curvy ass.

Marie moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it as he hauled her up and fitted her lovely legs around his waist. He carried her to his queen sized bed and crawled over the comforter on his jeans-clad knees before he laid her down in the center.

He broke the intense lip locking they'd been doing to trail a series of suckling kisses from her chin, down her throat, to the valley between her gorgeous, plump breasts. Large, left hand started sliding up from her thigh, along the dip of her flank, only to get a firm hold on her other breast… as his tongue swirled around the nipple of her left.

Marie gave out the cutest, sexiest moan as his skilled mouth closed over the pert nub. Her hands were on him then, one in his hair, the other going to the hand he was massaging her other breast with.

“Lo-Logan… more, Ah need more… please.” Her breathy voice had begged and he growled in response around her nipple.

“Ya want more, Darlin’?” He had responded after removing his mouth from her flesh. “I'll give ya more.” He rumbled out as he looked down at her laying beneath him… flushed skin already starting to slick with sweat, eyes hooded and barely seeing anything but him in that moment.

He had given a pinch and a twist to her nipple and watched as she threw her head back and arched up off the bed pushing her perky breasts up at him. Logan had then licked the free nipple and drew it in for one more suckling kiss before releasing both breasts from his attentions.

“I'm gonna give ya everything I've got.” He rumbled out as she settled back down upon the bed. His left hand traced its way down the flat planes of her stomach, middle finger caught briefly in her belly button before slipping farther down into the trimmed patch of curls at the junction of her thighs. Marie moaned when his thick fingers had brushed past her pert clit… and, damn, was she wet!

All the while, their eyes had been locked upon one another’s… even as he cupped his hand and slowly slid his index and middle fingers all the way into her thanks to that slickness.

Her whole body had tensed up, a sharp moan had escaped her lips at the sudden intrusion… and fuck it all if her already tight pussy didn't clamp down around his probing digits so hard that Logan thought his pants were gonna rip open in the front with how instantly rock hard he had gotten.

He had to taste her before he claimed her… so he shifted down and her legs widened further apart. He got a good look at her small, trimmed patch of white curls for a second. She was like a flower… delicate and fresh… ready to be plucked at his whim.

So Logan went head first… he licked his tongue up her slit and savored the taste of her arousal. She was a curious mix of salty with a subtle sweetness in her musk. She tasted delicious, hands down… better than most of the random women he would bed on the fighting circuit. He could always tell by scent and taste which women were the most promiscuous due to their sour taste.

But not Marie.

His tongue had swirled and danced around her clit drawing the most exquisite sounds from his girl. He got her to cum on just his tongue alone before he wrung another orgasm out of her… this time with his fingers as well.

She had laid there panting as she recovered from his thorough ministrations. His eyes roved over her debauched form as he towered over her on his knees upon the bed.

Then she said it as she looked up at him…

“Logan… please.” Her begging would be his undoing.

Logan couldn’t get undressed fast enough. He pulled his tank top off and yanked his belt open and jeans off in record timing as he watched her laying there, spread-eagle, before him… ready and eager to receive him. Hell, her gloved hands were already working one breast and eager pussy whilst she watched him undress.

And the gasp of awe she gave seeing his erect cock made the purplish, blunt head seem to push out as his foreskin retracted. Fuck! He was harder than he'd ever been. It almost hurt. He had to get inside her.

NOW!!!

“Ready, Darlin’?” Logan whispered against her lips after settling over her once more… covering her smaller body with his.

“Mmm-hmm.” She moaned out and nodded her pretty, stripped-haired head. His left hand reached between their bodies and took hold of his hard cock.

“I've wanted ya since I laid eyes on ya in that backwater.” Logan had rumbled out as he rubbed the blunt tip of his large member through her dripping, slick folds… and Marie’s head fell back exposing her throat to him.

“So have Ah.” She whispered out and Logan had given a low growl of approval at that and started to push inside of her.

“Ooo… Logan!” She had whined, her gloved hands scratching at his shoulders and massive biceps as he slowly invaded her tight core.

“Ugh… Marie.” Logan groaned out once he was fully sheathed within her. He had stilled once his pelvis was flush with hers or he'd blow his load like an over-eager teen. That would not do for his reputation.

“Ya feel so good, Darlin’. Fuckin’ perfect.” Logan panted out with closed eyes and then he felt feather light kisses on his lips and stubbled chin. He kissed her back, deeply, then moved minutely within her drawing gasping moans from the beautiful girl beneath him… the girl he'd taken care of for the last two years.

“Logan.” Marie moaned out. Her back arched rubbing her breasts against his chest. Her body pulsed around him as she orgasmed. She was slicker now as well as more laxed. With her body more pliant now, Logan started to thrust… drawing out further and snapping his hips forward to rock her. This got her moaning again. She scratched at him with her gloved hands.

“Faster… Sugah. Oooo, God… harder. Harder, please.” Marie moaned near his ear. Logan growled and complied. He then hooked his left arm under her right knee and started pistoning into her. As his thrusts increased in speed and force, Marie’s moans turned into cries of ecstasy.

The moment seemed to stretch forever, and yet, didn't seem to last nearly long enough… after a few more hard, deep thrusts, Logan had pushed in as deep as he could and gave a roar as his own orgasm burst forth. Her own cry melded with his as she peaked in pleasure at the same time.

While they had remained in the embrace of their spent passion, Marie said, “Ah love ya, Logan. Always have, always will.”

A growl had rumbled up from deep within Logan’s chest as he nuzzled Marie’s neck.

“I love ya, too, Marie. More than ya will ever know.” His deep voice grumbled out then trailed off into an intimate whisper. Logan had started to move once more within her tight heat after revealing his heart to her.

~~~~~~~

Logan had worshiped her like a goddess well into the late hours and slept with her nestled in his arms... naked and serene, not a troublesome dream to be had. Marie had mused on how much of a matched pair they were in her moments of lucidity... recognizing it, Logan even found himself thinking how true her words were and that he was a very lucky man to have such a remarkable woman to love and to hold.

But that old saying 'if something is too good to be true...' haunted him the following day as they went about their teaching roles in the School. By the final bell, he had decided to take this mission and ran before dinner. He didn't want to find out how such a perfect moment would be stolen from him as he tried his damnedest to hang on. Good things never working out for him, has always been his experience.

Landing at Chuck’s place has been the exception to that Rule… and it comes with its own Pros and Cons. Trouble has found its way there more often than not, so the Jury’s still out on it.

But still he's gonna fuck it up… somehow… someway.

Better to bury himself in field work than watch it break-

“Figures I'd find ya here, Sugah.” Logan hears from behind snapping him from his troubled thoughts. He turns around to find Rogue standing there. His sharp eyes travel down her smaller body to check her over for any injuries… but there's nothing outwardly visible. Her cleavage, however, is quite prominent… with her wearing that tight, green v-neck AND crossing her arms to boot!

_‘What the fuck is she doing here?!’_ Logan thinks as he snaps his eyes back up to her face.

“What are ya doin’ here?” He asks a bit gruffly.

“Well ‘hello’ to you too, Logan.” Rogue sasses him then quickly adds in a sweeter tone as she starts to bat her eyes up at him, “Ah had ta see ya… after all, ya high tailed it outta there before the sun even had sense ta go ta bed, Sugah.” Her words end with a bite.

“I had ta run this mission. Undercover op. Very urgent.” Logan insists stubbornly as he takes a puff from his stogie and is mindful to blow the smoke away from Rogue.

“Ah know. See, Ah had a little chat with the Professor after ya pulled yer little stunt. He wouldn't tell me anything directly… but… a little peck of a kiss ta his head, like Ah always tend ta do after our little heart-ta-hearts, and Ah knew exactly where ya were and what ya were up to.” And she, honest to God, booped his nose with a tap of her finger.

“So Ah’ll put it this way… why'd ya run, Logan? Ah thought ya loved me… or was that just pillow talk?” Rogue then adds and crosses her arms once more as though chilled in the humid heat of this night. Her dark eyes glare at him demanding an answer.

Logan sighs deciding to give her the truth and so he puts his cigar out, opens his stogie case, and places the now shorter cigar within.

“Look, Marie…” He starts low and reaches out with his left hand to play with the strands of her white streak. “I do love ya. In fact… I love ya so much, it scares the hell right outta me. If something happened to ya… fuck, I’d lose my mind.” He pauses as she uncrosses her arms and he moves in closer to her. He rubs her blushing cheek then and hooks a finger under her chin to position her better.

And then he kisses her.

Her small, gloved hands go right for his wild hair as his big hands roam her curvy backside. It's like they are starving for one another... and it's a miracle they manage to reach his door without parting for an instant.

Rogue snatches the room keycard from his jacket pocket and slides it into the lock getting the green light as she grinds on Logan against the door. She turns the knob blindly while they make out like teenagers and he pulls her in swiftly... leaving the keycard in the lock outside.

A few minutes tick past and crickets chirp their chorus into the steamy night...

Suddenly, the door opens quickly as a now shirtless Logan places a 'do not disturb' sign on the knob and retrieves the card then hastily closes it once more. Locking it to be extra sure they are not bothered tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Rogue** _

Rogue throws her head back and moans wantonly as she bounces up and down on Logan’s shaft. All the while, he thrusts up to meet her. She feels his big, strong hands slide up from her hips and waist to grope at her bobbing breasts and give her sensitive nipples twisting pinches.

The pain is sharp but the intensity of his thrusts heightens the pleasure of it and she cries out as she cums around his cock.

“Ooo, God! Logan!!!”

His hands swiftly find their way back to her hips as he thrusts up hard and erratic.

“Marie!” Logan grunts out through clenched teeth as he follows her into this intense orgasm, spilling within her.

As they settle down, still joined with her laying on top of him, Rogue can't help but find that she isn't worried about their ‘less than safe’ sex practices. She's had to deal with barriers between herself and others for so long, that this freedom with the man she loves feels perfectly right.

And if she winds up pregnant… she really wouldn't mind… one… little… bit.

But the high of the moment doesn't last…

“Not that I'm complainin’ ‘bout ya bein’ here… but I figured ya’d be in the Ready Room back at the Mansion.” Logan asks as he runs his hands over her back and into her tussled hair. Rogue sighs and pushes herself up from his hairy chest.

“Ah don't need that room anymore, least of all for that brute.” Rogue retorts as she lifts off her lover and moves to his left side on the large bed.

“He's one of the toughest sonsofbitches I've ever tangled with.” Logan starts a touch heatedly as he turns on his side to face her. Rogue flops down with another heavy sigh of frustration.

“But ya've won against him every time we've fought the Brotherhood.” She then states and turns her eyes to him. She can see the concern etched in the lines on his face. Of course, he doesn't believe her.

“That's cuz I've got these.” Logan says and raises his right fist, metal claws snap out swiftly.

“It's more than those, Sugah… Hell, the YOU in my head helped ta contain the Juggernaut’s less-than-charmin’ self.” Rogue then says in a softer tone as she reaches out a hand to gently clasp over his hand. The claws slowly retreat back into the clenched fist. “Yer the strongest man Ah know, Logan.” She whispers out then moves her hand to stroke the side of his face. Her fingers play with his wild muttonchops to sooth him before she adds with a smirk, “Unstoppable Juggernaut, my ass.”

It’s Logan’s turn to sigh.

“Ya could've gotten seriously hurt.” Logan then says with a frown even as he leans into her touch.

“Fine. Ya want me ta leave? Then Ah will.” Rogue then says with ice in her words as she turns away from him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“That's not what I'm sayin’!” He says hastily with a growl as she gets up and starts looking for her discarded clothes.

“It sure sounds like it ta me.” Rogue replies as she starts to step into her black lace panties.

“I don't want ya ta go.” Logan whispers softly into her ear after moving quickly, and silently, from the bed to hug her close from behind. He takes a long sniff up her neck then says even more quietly, “Stay here… with me.”

For a moment, Marie considers it. She feels her panties get wetter because of his honeyed baritone.

But she is The Rogue… and she doesn't have to do what he says just because he said it.

“You left first, Logan. Now it's my turn ta repay ya the same honor.” Rogue says as she stiffens in his thick arms.

“And I was an idiot for doing so.” He mutters against the sensitive skin of her throat just below her ear. “I'm sorry, Marie. Sorry for leavin’ ya like I did.” His words are soft and full of regret… and Rogue melts a little in his strong embrace.

“Ah’ll stay… but on one condition.” She then says firmly as she turns in the circle of his muscled limbs. Her eyes look up and lock with his own. That bright hazel which can look either gold or green depending on the lighting, what he's wearing, or the mood he's in.

Right now they look like a clear, bright green around the edge of the iris and whiskey gold around the pupil.

“Name it.” Logan says as she let's the pause linger between them. She smirks up at him as she slowly slides her hands up his arms to his shoulders, fingers slipping into that wild, dark mane of his.

“Let me help ya out with this mission… fully. None of this ‘stick me at the kiddie table’ crap. Ah want in.” Rogue says saucily to him as she rises up on her tippy toes to brush her full lips against his. Logan tilts his head up as a thoughtful look crosses his face.

“Hmmm… let me think on this a moment.” He says teasingly and starts to chuckle at her glare. “Don't get yer panties in a knot, Sweetheart. Yer in. We’ll havta play this one close to the vest now. Tomorrow. Go inta town look for a job. I'll find ya… and flirt with ya.” Logan says as he starts to rub the tip of his nose slowly around hers.

“Oh? Ya will?” Rogue says pulling back a little to look into his eyes. There's a playful seriousness there as he smirks at her… and a ton of smoldering heat too.

“Uh-huh.” Logan grunts out as he nods his head leans forward and kisses her slow and sweet.

“And where are you working at? Let me guess… Door-to-door Salesman? Lawn care Professional? Dog Walker? No! Wait, Ah know! Male Stripper?!” Marie laughs at the perplexed look he gives her that only grows more annoyed until the last one. Now he's looking at her sternly with his left brow cocked high on his lined forehead.

“What? Don't want me joinin’ ya on stage, Sugah? Too hot of a show then, huh?” She teases.

“Darlin’… that's a show I only want yer pretty eyes ta see.” Logan says in his gruff tone and kisses his girl something fierce. She gives back just as good, if not better.

_______

The Next Morning…

Marie stirs as she feels the cage of muscle and heat leave her alone in bed. She groans and rolls over cracking open a bleary eye. She sees Logan slipping into his worn jeans and pulling on a dark gray work shirt.

“A mechanic? Should've known.” Marie grumbles out then buries her face into the fluffy pillow once more. Logan chuckles at her and proceeds to finish buttoning his work shirt before tucking it and the tank top into his pants.

“I'll find ya later, Marie.” Logan whispers next to his girl’s ear then pecks a quick kiss to her exposed cheek.

“My car don't need fixin’…” Marie starts out sleepily then hums and smiles before adding, “But my kitty needs ta purr.” Logan chuckles at her dreaming innuendo.

“I can fix that right up.” Logan says low and gruffly. He watches his girl shiver under the cover and gasp in her sleepy state. He then gives her a small lick up the side of her neck and a nip to her exposed ear before pulling away and leaving.

When she does finally wake up for the day, it's just after ten in the morning. She gets out of bed, showers, and remembers that her duffle bag is in the rental car she drove here from Atlanta.

She pulls on yesterday’s wear just to race out and retrieve the bag. Once inside the room again, Marie changes into clean clothes and then leaves the hotel room.

She drives into the small town and goes around its streets once. She notices all the different shops and businesses… there's a Wal-Mart out near the Interstate surrounded by a shopping center area. There are three auto repair shops, a half dozen hair salons, a bar (that isn't the biker one), and a tourist trap that looks like a gator farm/little league stadium/novelty shop with a large, old time looking diner right next door.

That could be interesting…

Marie flips her turn signal on and makes the left into the parking lot when the cross traffic clears.

The name of the place is Bonnie’s Down Home Cookin’… and as soon as Marie parks and opens the car door, she is greeted by the familiar scents of Southern cooking. It brings her right back to her childhood when she'd help her Mama cook dinner before Daddy got home from working at the factory.

Blinking the nostalgia away, Marie pushes on… closing the car door and locking it with the keyfob. She opens the door to the diner where a ‘help wanted’ sign is taped up next to the ‘open’ one. The place is mildly busy at the moment what with nearly a third of the tables filled, so she finds a spot at the counter. It's mostly clear, there's only one old man sitting three seats down from her nursing his mug of coffee like it's the answer to all his problems.

“Can I help you?” Marie hears a rather Yankee sounding voice say drawing her attention from the old man. “Coffee?” The redheaded, twenty-something waitress then asks. She's pretty… and knowing Logan, he's probably oogled her if he's been here before. Her whiskey gold eyes seem to stare right through her though.

“Umm… yes, please. Can Ah get cream and sugar too, hun?” Marie answers and notices the tattoo sleeves on the other woman's arms. She also catches the name on her tag over her left breast… Verity. It's an unusual name to say the least.

“That can be arranged.” The waitress says with a smirk as she jots down the order and puts her booklet away. In short order, a mug three quarters full of hot, black coffee is sitting before her along with a sugar jar and a small cream pitcher.

“Anything else?” The waitress asks.

“Yeah, a job would be nice.” Marie says with a warm smile.

“Planning on staying long?” The waitress then asks as she wipes at the counter top with a damp rag.

“Not too certain for how long exactly… but I will be headin’ back ta school in the Fall.” Marie replies as she fixes her coffee just right. The redhead gives her a curious look at first then smiles.

“I have one last question for you then.” The waitress starts as she folds her arms in front of her on the counter and leans forward. “Do you feel like starting as soon as you finish your coffee?”

“Ah’m willin’ an’ able.” Marie says with a grin.

“Great. I'll go tell the boss lady and see if we can get you started.” The pretty redhead says before walking off to the back. Marie sips at her coffee as she watches the other woman leave. She can’t help but think how perfect this is going to be.

Small town life… with Logan.

Of course, she's going to have to help him with his mission… some biker gang goons. They can't be that much trouble now, can they?


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Verity** _

  
Verity Willis is a lot of things, but gullible isn't one of them. Anyone who actively tries to deceive her is really in for it because she has the uncanny ability of knowing when she's being lied to.

But right now, as she looks at this pretty girl with a shock of white bangs in her otherwise dark brown hair, Verity can't help but feel there is something more to this girl. It's like a little itch that can't be scratched… and it will remain until she gets enough information to clarify this funny limbo.

She gets this with half truths.

And that means this girl is hiding something, but… hell… who isn't now a days?

She just hopes this girl isn't a Mutant… if she is, then she'll wind up dead the longer she stays in this small town.

Verity thinks all this as she heads to the back where the office is…

“I've got ya covered for Friday, lover boy… just tell me how it goes when y’all get back from yer run.” She hears her boss/owner, Bonnie Roach, say behind the closed door before she knocks. When Verity does rap lightly on the office door, she hears Bonnie say, “I'll call ya later. Gotta see what my pet needs now. Come in! Door’s open!”

Verity opens the door and looks inside cautiously.

“What is it that ya gotta come back here and bug me about?” Bonnie asks a touch snippy as she gives the redhead a slight glare. Verity fidgets under the subtle scrutiny from this woman.

Bonnie Roach is a very dangerous woman. She's well connected around these parts, owns various properties and businesses around town, and though she may not be as rich as her Plantation owning ancestors, she's got enough cash flow to influence the local police… city and county. That means a blind eye gets turned whenever Bonnie Roach wants something illegal to happen… and since she is Gator Reed’s Old Lady… that tends to happen a lot.

“There's a new girl out here looking for a job.” Verity says keeping her glasses covered eyes low.

“About time we get some help around here. That last boy turned out to be like you… a Mutie. Only he was good fer nothin’.” Bonnie says with a sneer to the redheaded younger woman who shifts her weight from one foot to the other. “And you know what happened to him?”

“Y-yes.” Verity stutters out in a near whisper shivering as she recalls Bonnie tossing the former cook to her gators over in the gator pit next door… and forcing her to watch as he was torn limb from limb... while still alive…

“What was that?” Bonnie says heatedly at the lack of respect from the girl.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Verity says a little louder and more clearly as she straightens up. If she doesn't keep within the rules, then she'll end up taking a dive in the gator pool as well.

“That's better. Thought ya were forgettin’ yer manners there, girl. And that would be a shame… since yer so useful ta me and all. After all, Ah took ya in, fed ya, put clothes on that scrawny ass of yers, and raised ya ta be useful. Without me, you'd be nothin’ but another dead Mutie… so neva forget yer place, my pet. Neva.”

“Yes, Ma’am. I'll remember.” Verity says as she closes her hazel eyes and feels a tear slip free and escape down her cheek.

“Good. Now, Ah’m gonna meet this new girl.” Bonnie says and Verity watches the older woman stand and head out the room.

They make their way to the front… Bonnie in the lead with Verity trailing behind.

“She's the one at the counter with a white streak in her bangs.” Verity says before they head through the door to the restaurant proper. Bonnie nods then heads out the door.

“So yer the likely new hire?” Bonnie says all smiles to the pretty brunette.

“Ah’m hopin’ ta be.” The girl says with a bright smile. Southern accent on full.

“A Mississippi girl.” Bonnie then says happily as she looks to Verity.

“Born and raised.” The girl says. Verity nods her head acknowledging the truth of the statement.

“Least ya ain't a Yank like Verity here.” Bonnie then says and reaches out her hand as she adds, “Name’s Bonnie.”

“Marie.” The girl says smiling as she shakes Bonnie’s hand.

"Have ya ever worked as a waitress before, Marie?" Bonnie then asks with a smile.

"Yes, Ah have." Marie answers and Verity nods her head once.

“Splendid. One last question now… How'd ya get the white bangs?” Bonnie then asks. Marie gets a bit fidgety at the question.

“Well… a few years ago Ah went through a very traumatic incident. In fact, Ah was dead for a couple of minutes before being brought back. This is the scar Ah wear constantly remindin’ me of that near-death experience. Ah don't really like talkin’ about it much though... fer obvious reasons.” Marie says in hushed tones. Verity hears the truth in those words and nods her head at Bonnie.

“Very well then… no more talk on such a sore topic. Welcome to the team, Marie. Verity here will help ya with gettin’ a uniform and how does jumpin’ in and gettin’ yer feet wet tha first day sound?” Bonnie then says in her best friendly tone.

“Sounds perfect.” The girl, Marie, says as she puts a five down for her buck-something coffee. “Give the change to Verity. She's earned it.”

“That's sweet of ya.” Bonnie says with a smile as she takes the check and money to cash Marie out.

“Thanks.” Verity says with a small smile to Marie after Bonnie hands her the change/tip.

“Not a problem. Best cup of coffee Ah’ve bought in a long while.” Marie says genuinely and Verity smiles wider as she leads the white streaked haired girl to the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verity Willis is an actual Marvel character. She appears in the Loki: Agent of Asgard comic series and she is a living lie detector. I thought it would be interesting to throw her in this story :)
> 
> Still stirring the pot this chapter and the next... then Gambit ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this up around Thanksgiving, but my phone died and I had to get a new one.
> 
> I had to start over on this chapter (as well as chapter 22 for Learn) which ticked me off to no end!
> 
> But here it is, better late than never! :D

_ **Logan** _

All morning Logan had been watching the clock in the grease pit like it was going to steal something. The other guys teased him a little about it, asking if he had a hot date later on. He'd just chuckled and played it off that he was hungry and couldn't wait for lunch.

Truth is… looking for Marie around town was going to be a fun hunt and he was eager to get started. He had even forced himself not to cheat and sniff around the parking lot to learn which vehicle was hers before heading off to work that morning.

That doesn't mean he didn't scan the semi-full parking lot… there was nothing eye-catching though. He had smirked then congratulated his girl for taking his lessons in stealth to heart.

When his lunch time came around at one in the afternoon, Logan had shot outta there on his bike so fast, you'd think the Devil was on his ass.

Every red stoplight, he sniffs the air hoping to catch her scent. Logan has no luck until the fourth stop in the business district of town. He drives around a bit longer stopping here then there in one parking lot after another. He quickly realizes that Marie has come to the local tourist trap for a job when he finally pinpoints her scent.

He pulls into the parking lot of the dinner next to the Gator Farm. Bonnie’s Down Home Cookin’ is the name on the sign as he parks next to a dark green Ford Focus with Georgia plates. It has Marie’s scent all over it.

Logan sets the kickstand as he turns his bike off then strolls into the diner. He wonders where Marie will be inside. The Hostess? Waitress? Cook? He’s never been in this place before, always stopping at a Mom & Pop burger joint on his way to the motel after work.

“Hi there. Just one?” Says a pretty, redhead with a smile that doesn't quite reach her whiskey colored eyes behind thick, black framed glasses. There was a time when Logan would've made it a game to chase this young woman and bed her…

But now he has Marie.

“Yeah, just me.” Logan says, “For now.” He then flirts out of habit. The redhead chuckles then shows him to a booth seat near a window.

“Here you go. The new girl will be with you in a second.” The redhead says with a more genuine smile before leaving Logan alone with a menu.

He sits down and opens it considering what to get.

“What can Ah get ya ta drink, sir?” Comes Marie’s sweet voice and Logan looks up from the menu. He is pleasantly surprised to find his girl dressed in a white v-neck tee with a black apron over it with the diner’s name in yellow on it.

“Coffee, black please… and can I get a large glass of water as well, Darlin’?” He tells her.

“Ya sure can, Sugah.” Marie says with a bright grin. “I'll get that right out to ya and let ya have a minute more ta decide what ya want.”

“And what if it's you?” Logan flirts giving her a suave smirk as he looks up from the menu.

“Now that's a tadbit forward of ya, Sugah.” Marie says with her own smirk before she leans in a little then whispers, “It's awfully temptin' though, Handsome.” She then straightens up, turns, and walks away leaving Logan to watch her swaying hips in the tight, black slacks she is wearing.

Logan is still eyeing the menu when Marie returns.

“There ya go. Have ya decided yet, Sugah?” She asks sweetly with a bright smile.

“If you were on the menu, you'd be first pick, Darlin’.” He flirts easily once more. Marie’s heart starts to race as she thinks of what he is implying. “That'll be later though.” He says low as he looks into her eyes fully for a moment. Marie gulps… but before she can reply or retort, he looks back at the menu and adds, “The Strip steak will do… Rare… Fries please, Darlin’.”

“I'll get that right in.” Marie says a touch breathy as she takes the offered menu from her lover. She smiles at him before turning away. He sips at his steaming coffee as he listens to her go to the back.

“Already got the flirting down, I see.” The redhead says with a smile in her voice as Logan picks out their conversation easily.

“Can ya blame me? He's friggin’ hot.” Marie says and she sounds embarrassed enough that she'd be blushing. _‘Bet she's cute as fuck right now.’_ Logan thinks as he puts his mug down.

“He looks familiar. I've seen him around town. Maybe… you could try getting his number.” The redhead suggests smiling still.

“Maybe… let's not count our chickens yet.” Marie replies with a hint of a smiling tone now.

“Well whadaya know, I stop by to check on my beautiful lady and find the new guy here.” Comes Gator Reeds voice snapping Logan from his eavesdropping. “Here for lunch I take it. Good place. The gumbo is superb and the gator tail is excellent.” The older biker says with a grin as he sits down across from Logan.

“Let’s cut to the chase, did somethin’ change or is it still on?” Logan asks a touch gruffly. Gator grins more broadly.

“My apologies… not tryin’ ta come between a man and his food.” Gator chuckles then leans in putting his arms on the table between them. “It's still on… though the timetable has been moved up. Tomorrow we’ll be headin’ out. Gotta find the fucker before we can have our little chat wit him.”

“Here ya go, Sugah. A New York Strip rare as requested with a side of fries. Need me ta top ya off on yer coffee?” Marie says interrupting the conversation as she sits the plate of food down before Logan.

“Nah. Looks great, Darlin’.” Logan says giving Marie a quick smile before looking all stern again at his unexpected visitor.

“How about yer friend here?” Marie then turns to look at Gator, warm smile on her face.

“So yer the new girl.” Gator states and gives her a lingering down-up look.

“Ya thirsty, Hon… or are ya hungry? I can fix ya right up.” Marie says with a warm smile staying friendly even though Logan can sense the nervousness in her at the moment.

“Yeah, both actually. Tell Verity, Gator wants his ‘usual’… and Ah certainly wouldn't mind gettin’ a taste of your sweet, Sippi lips later, Doll.” He then replies with a toothy grin. Marie chuckles and shakes her head at his bold words.

“Fraid yer gonna havta get in line, Hon. I've gotten two proposals since I started today. Ah’ll let Verity know yer order and have it out to ya as soon as Ah can.” Marie then walks off.

“Mmm… Ah like ‘em sassy. Bet she's wild in the sack.” Gator muses as he watches her go. Logan feels his hackles rise at those words coming from this piece of shit. When the time comes to leave this operation, Logan is going to make certain that Gator Reeds doesn't live to see another day.

“Tell ya what… let me head down to the Big Easy ahead of you and the rest and I'll shake our boy outta the shadows for ya.” Logan offers as he cuts up his steak with his utensils.

“Ya sure ya can find him?” Gator asks cocking a gray brow.

“Does a bear shit in the woods? Sides, the guy seems ta like playin’ cards. It shouldn’t be too hard ta find him.” Logan replies causally as he eats his bloody steak.

“Alright, you go on ahead. I'll cover things for ya on the work front… and you let me know the second you spot him.” Gator says as he sits back in the leather booth seat. “Just give me a call.” Gator adds as he pulls out a pen and scribbles his cell number on a napkin then slides it over to Logan.

“As soon as I see him, you'll be the first ta know.” Logan says as he folds the napkin and puts it in his right breast pocket of his flannel.

“Good deal.” Gator says with a smile. “Oh… and, on the off chance ya don't find him by Friday, me and the boys will be down ta help with the search.”  
_______

_Later that evening… Back at Logan’s motel room…_

“Ya know if ya weren't already with me, Ah’d swear ya’d hop inta bed with Verity first chance ya got.” Marie says as she lays back on the large bed wearing a white camie and a pair of dark green panties.

“Who?” Logan asks as he sits down on the bed near his girl’s feet. He's freshly showered and wearing only one of the white towels provided as he picks up one of Marie’s feet and starts massaging it.

“The redhead Ah work with. Don't be dense, Logan. Ya know that country bumpkin act don't work on me, Sugah.” Marie says and slaps his shoulder lightly with her free foot. He rubs a little harder in just the right spot… “Oh god! Yes, right there.” Marie moans out as she writhes on the bed.

“Feet that sore, huh?” Logan says with a smile as he rubs the arch of her right foot with his thumbs… pressing in then out over the ball of her foot in slow, repeating motions and she melts like butter under him. Marie moans out her agreement and nods her striped haired head as she is lost to the treatment of his skilled hands… which soon find their way caressing up her calf.

“Feel free ta get in on dessert, Sugah.” Marie then says suggestively as she spreads her legs wide. Logan’s eyes look down at the juncture of her thighs and notices that her panties have darkened there from her anticipation. He smiles at her and Marie can tell it's one of his ‘_Don't get TOO mad at me’_ looks. It kills the mood.

Instantly.

“What is it?” Marie asks full of concern as she lifts herself up on her elbows.

“I've gotta head down ta New Orleans for a couple of days. Find a card playin’ mutant showoff and try keepin’ him from gettin’ killed.” Logan tells her as he gently puts her foot aside and stands.

“Ah could help.” Marie says as she repositions to be on her knees and Logan gives her a stern look as he pulls out a clean pair of jeans. “No, seriously. Ah could. Get him back here and I'll arrange an extraction with the team.” Marie adds. She goes silent as Logan drops the towel and starts pulling his jeans on.

“We're gonna havta be careful. These guys I'm in with aren't a joke. They're serious, dangerous, and deadly. I don't want ya fallin’ into their hands, Marie.” Logan says as he approaches the bed and his kneeling girl, he reaches out a hand to cup the side of her face. His thumb tracing her flushed lower lip as those big, brown eyes look up at him with a mix of love and frustration.

“Ah can be careful. After all, Ah learned from the best.” Marie says with a smile up to him as she leans into his touch and lowering her eyes only to look up at him from under her lashes.

“Alright, you convinced me.” Logan says after a pause. He then moves away and pulls on a white tank top then a black tee. “When I find this guy, I'm gonna send him here. This room’s paid up til the end of the month. See when the team can extract him. The sooner, the better.” Logan then puts his leather jacket on. “The last thing we need ta worry about, is gettin’ at any hard drives these bigots got.”

“Get me inside their little club house and Ah’ll find it real fast.” Marie says with a sexy smile as he walks back to the bed. “Do ya havta leave now, Sugah? Can’t we fool around a little before ya go?” She asks pouting a bit… and damn she looks down right edible now as her smaller hands slip over his clothed chest. “Please.” She begs delicately as she presses herself against his front. Little chin resting on his chest, her face just a couple of inches from his…

“When I get back…” He starts as he tucks the long, white bangs behind her ears. “After we get the showoff out of danger…” He then leans down those couple of inches to whisper against her plush lips. “I’ll stay in bed with ya for a week.”

“Promise?” She whispers, ghosting her lips over his as they share breath.

“On my life.” Logan answers and kisses her hard pulling her closer still. Marie clings to him, desperately trying to pull him down into bed with her… but Logan breaks the passionate kiss first.

They share a moment to just look into one another’s eyes.

“I've gotta go, Marie.” Logan then says softly. Marie fists his shirt in her smaller hands briefly then lets him go.

“Ya better go so ya can hurry back.” She tells him with a hint of melancholy as her face and gaze lower.

“I'll be back before ya know it, Darlin’.” Logan then tells her as he puts a hand under her chin and gently lifts her face to look her in the eyes once more. “I promise.” He whispers and places a soft kiss to her lips before walking away and out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for the quarantine, True Believers :)
> 
> This one would've been out last month... but I had to wait until I got the next one done... which i will be posting after I do one last proof-read.
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Bonnie**

Bonnie Roach was busy looking over the books for her finances of all her holdings so she could get the money together for her husband, Gator, and his little venture this weekend. Cops will need to be paid off as well as making certain the Cold Blooded get to have their fun in booze and loose women. She doesn't need to pay anyone for disposing of the soon-to-be dead mutant’s body since she has her scaly babies next door in her gator farm for that task.

Her man and his boys will be happy, so will her darling pets, and there will be one less mutie shit bag in the world. Life is looking good.

*knock, knock, knock*

Bonnie puffs out a sigh as her happy train of thoughts are derailed at the gentle rapping upon her office door.

“This better be good.” Bonnie says as she closes her laptop and looks toward the opening door. A nervous Verity enters. “What is it now?” Bonnie asks with a sharpness in her tone.

“I-I can tell the new girl, Marie, is lying more frequently now.” Verity starts a little nervously. Her Yank accent still strong even after being here for a little over ten years. “I’m not a hundred percent on this but it's mostly centered on this man who showed up earlier.” She then adds.

“This better not be some wild goose chase.” Is the older woman's reply as she gives the young redhead a glare.

“Gator was sitting with him. Seemed to know him well enough. I'm sure he'll tell you about this man… cause I'm getting a funny feeling just looking at him.” Verity then adds as she shifts in her seat.

“You said he was here? Earlier?” Bonnie asks and Verity nods her head. Bonnie opens her laptop and accesses the diner’s security videos.

“Yeah, sometime between one and two.” Verity then supplies. Bonnie quickly finds the 1 pm time stamp and sets the feed to 2x speed. The videos from the counter and front door show people coming and going at a quickened pace… fast but not too fast so she can catch a look of this man. Bonnie spots a tall, dark haired man soon. His appearance is rough looking and he is wearing a mechanic uniform under his leather jacket. Aside from the wild, wind blown hair and thick mutton chops… there's nothing that out right screams ‘strange’ or ‘off’ about him. Personally, Bonnie finds him quite handsome.

“This him?” She asks of her adopted daughter indicating Mr. Mutton chop.

“Yes, that's him. I'm certain there's more to him than meets the eye. I can feel it.” Verity says as she looks at the screen once Bonnie turns her laptop the young woman's way.

“Sure yer not just eager ta get in his pants?” Bonnie then says as she looks down at the screen and the paused video on this rugged man's face. If she wasn't with Gator, she'd be half tempted to climb this man like a tree herself given half a chance.

“No. You know I'm not interested in either genders.” Verity says firmly. She crosses her arms over her chest and puts on a stern look. Bonnie knows the girl too well. Verity’s single status is not due to her being asexual… but rather she doesn’t like being lied to on a frequent basis. So the girl doesn't go looking for a boyfriend. Besides, if she did, Bonnie would chase him off. The last thing she needs is for her pet to breed.

“Very well then. Go back to work and ask Marie if she's a Mutie.” Bonnie then says firmly as she looks Verity square in the eye. “Whatever her answer, you come tell me straight away.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Verity says quietly with her eyes lowered.

“Good girl. Gator’ll most likely have ya chat with this fella here real soon. Ah wanna know more about him. He could be useful… or a tasty treat for my babies.” Bonnie then says with a dark smile as Verity gets up and leaves.  
________

_Later that same night at Bonnie’s home…_

“Ah’ve got everything squared away for yer field trip.” Bonnie says as she hands her husband an open, ice cold bottle of beer.

“That’s why Ah love ya, Sugar plum.” Gator says with a wide smile as he breaks his attention away from the TV for a moment to also receive a quick peck of a kiss from his wife as well.

“There is another matter Ah need ta talk to ya about.” Bonnie says as she moves further into the living room to look at the baby alligators in a large, well-lit terrarium/aquarium that lines the back wall.

“And what would that be?” Gator asks after taking a sip of his brew. His focus is mostly on the TV again.

“My Pet has been keepin’ tabs on the new girl at the diner..” Bonnie starts as she starts feeding hot dog pieces to her babies… which snap up the bits eagerly bringing a smile to her face.

“What about the new girl?” Gator asks giving a glance at his wife over his shoulder. Bonnie straightens and turns to look her husband in the eye.

“You sat at one of the new girl’s tables. There was another man there… tall… wild, dark hair… Elvis sideburns. What do you know about him?” She then asks.

“Huh? The Prospect?” Gator says in a puzzled tone as he turns a bit more in his lazy boy to look more directly at his wife. “His name’s Logan and he certainly can't stand Mutie Scum. He's the one that offed that freak kid the other night. As far as Ah’m concerned, any man willin’ ta kill the Abominations, is a true friend.” Gator praises then sips his beer turning his focus back to the TV.

“Ya know Ah really don't like ya keepin’em as pets.” He then grumbles out and his pale, blue eyes flick to the doorway to the hall where Verity has just passed. His eyes narrow at the sight of the Mutant lie-detector. “No matter how useful they are.” He adds under his breath before taking another swig from his bottle.

“Is he married? Girlfriend? Fucking some girl? Heard anything in passin’?” Bonnie then asks in her typically cool and casual way.

“Dammit, Woman! What is this conversation really about? Cuz if ya wanna fuck him, you and me are gonna have problems… fast.” Gator says heatedly as he leans forward in his chair and looks back at her as fully as he can without standing up.

“Well then, if he doesn't boast about his sexual conquests like most men… maybe he likes keepin’ Mutie pets as well.” Bonnie says firmly as she feeds the final hot dog piece to her biggest baby, a one foot long gator that lounges on an elevated rock in the huge tank. “After all, that new girl is a Mutie… and he and her were awful chummy while ya sat there and watched them flirt with one another.”

“What? She's a Mutie?” Gator says shaking his grey-haired head in disbelief at the statement.

“Yep… the worst kind, too. One that looks completely human.” Bonnie then adds as she turns to face her hubby. He gives her a hard look as the moment stretches out between them.

“Is it confirmed?”

“Ah’ll know soon enough, my love.” Bonnie says with a knowing smile as she walks confidently to her cushy chair beside Gator’s. Her husband gives a look towards the hallway where Verity had passed by earlier.  
“Don't worry. As soon as it's confirmed… you and yer boys can have yer fun with her… and my babies can clean up the mess.” Bonnie then adds giving him a wide, knowing smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next one :)

**Marie**

_‘Today is a new day.’_ Marie thinks once more in her mind even though it's been two days since Logan left. He had paid up for the rest of the month so there was no worries there… but Marie was worried, she was worried that something might happen to Logan on this ‘rescue mission' he's gone off on. It was irrational considering it's Logan. He can survive damn near anything and everything that has attempted to kill him… but still, Marie worries about his growly ass.

So she's continued with her current daily routine of working long hours at Bonnie's diner. She has strained her ears trying to decipher any intel from Bonnie herself about what these Cold Blooded bikers are up to down in New Orleans. Yet still… nothing.

And Verity has been asking questions more and more. In fact, just yesterday, her redheaded co-worker asked her a question she had attempted to dodge…

“Marie?” Verity had asked as Marie was busy wrapping clean silverware in napkins near the end of her shift. “Do you got a minute?”

“Whaddya need?” Marie asked looking up from her current task. Verity sat down in the booth across from her and started helping with the silverware before she asked the heavy question.

“You're a Mutant, aren't you?” Verity asked in a low whisper after leaning in. Marie stopped in her task to look Verity right in the eye.

“I'm not a Mutant.” Marie had replied even quieter as she, too, had leaned in.

“Bullshit. And before you protest, I know because I'm a Mutant too.” Verity had returned in a reassuring way leaving Marie a bit on the speechless side. “I can tell when people are lying… and you've been lying a lot lately.”

She couldn't hide from Verity anymore after that.

“Okay… ya got me. Ah'm a Mutant.” Marie had replied quietly then started wrapping silverware again.

“Good. Glad we got that five hundred pound gorilla dealt with.” Verity said with a smile as she helped. “So… what can you do? What's your special ability?”

“Uh? Oh. Um… it's in my skin. Ah touch someone… skin to skin… and drain their life away. If they're another Mutant, Ah'd get their ability, or abilities, for awhile.” Marie answered truthfully having found out she wasn't the only Mutant here… besides Logan of course. 

“Well that sounds more interesting than just being able to do one thing. Sounds like, if you touched the right Mutants, you could be like Superman.” Verity said with a smile. “Sorry, I mean Superwoman.” She had added and they both chuckled.

“It's not as fun as ya think.” Marie then said.

“Why is that?” Verity asked curiously… unknowingly.

“Drainin' someone's life away comes at a cost.” Marie had told her. She knows there had to have been a sad look on her face, but she continued, “Ah get that person's thoughts and memories from their entire life as well.” A pause had occurred then. “And it’s like Ah lose myself… every time… for awhile depending on how long Ah hold on for. It can be very hard at times.” She had added, pouring her heart out to some extent.

Their conversation had taken a quick turn after that… as they both started talking about more light hearted topics to fill the time as they worked.

Marie checks herself one more time in the full sized mirror on the bathroom door of Logan's motel room one more time. Her hair and make-up is perfect, her white top and black jeans crisp and professional looking, so she snatches up her purse and car keys before heading to the door. When she opens it… there is a surprise standing on the other side.

A gruff looking man... roughly five to six inches taller than her… with shaggy, dark brown hair that falls down over his squinty, yet perceptive, eyes… and he's wearing a brown, leather trench coat in the Louisiana heat.

He looks like a scoundrel in every way. Marie's hackles rise at the sight of him.

“Well, Ah must say Ah am quite surprised. Mon ami, Logan, said there'd be someone here ta greet me. He just didn't say said ‘friend’ was a woman… a very lovely woman, Ah feel so inclined ta add. And what is yer name, chere? So that Remy may address such a vision properly as etiquette dictates.” The Stranger says… and, boy, is he a talker.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberty exploring Remy's past in this... I do hope y'all enjoy :)

**Remy**

_‘Man, dis game is too easy sometimes.’_ Remy LeBeau thinks to himself as he rakes in the pile of cash before him.

“Ah sincerely would like ta thank all ya fine gentlemen… but this appears to be the end… since Ah have all the cash now.” Remy says to the group of men sitting around the poker table in this swank card room. They each mumble and mutter begrudgingly about their losses as they get up and move on.

“How about a game with me, bub?” Comes the gruff voice of a very gruff man from the smoky crowd of this casino… and as this rough man’s features come clearly into view, Remy knows he's seen this fella before.

Because, believe it or not, Remy is older than he looks.

His unique gift of manipulating the potential energy in objects has an interesting side effect on his own biology. It allows him to age much more slowly than everyone else. Point in fact, he was born here in New Orleans sometime in 1910 and before he was ten, his entire family had died because of the 1918 flu… leaving him out on the streets.

He'd run around with other orphan kids… stealing and pick-pocketing to survive. A middle aged French man named, Jean-Claude, had given them a place to stay and they stole for him. _Petits oiseaux_… or little birds… is what he called these kids, his kids. After all, he taught them everything he knew. Jean-Claude was skilled in Savate, French foot fighting, as well as the use of various weapons like knives and a staff.

Of course, he always walked with a cane and feigned a limp.

Acting and lying so smoothly, so seemlessly that it made better sense than the truth were other skills Remy had learned from him.

Remy, always being the most curious, watched Jean-Claude whenever he interacted with other adults, especially women. Jean-Claude had a way with talking to the ladies no matter who they were or what their appearance, the man could charm their skirts up quicker than a sudden breeze.

Hell, he could charm the pants off a Southern Baptist preacher if he wanted too.

Needless to say, Remy stuck with Jean-Claude until the day the man died. That was in 1940… and though Remy was thirty years old, he didn't look a day over fifteen. Left to his own resources, Remy used his youthful looks to con kind hearted folks out of money, food, or lodgings. This worked well enough until he started hopping on the Casino boats that paddled up and down the Mississippi river and he seen what luxury was like.

One could have everything and anything they desired… and Remy wanted it all.

So he started to pick up on the card games.

Jean-Claude had taught him the shell game using three playing cards… two Jokers and the Queen of Hearts… with a third Joker hidden up his sleeve. As well as simple slight of hand magic tricks to distract and rob on-lookers. So the step to becoming a card shark wasn't that much of a leap. Plus, Remy's special way of reading people's emotions and his spot on intuition gave him an advantage over other players… and he could bluff better than anyone else around.

Soon he was even dazzling potential marks with his dancing cards… charging them just enough to flip and fly through the air without exploding... even telling fortunes now and again for the ladies. He'd rake in more money playing poker than he ever did stealing through pick-pocketing… and he'd live it up until the money ran out… then do it all over again.

This had worked great for him until 1974… when he got caught by those military guys. It all started with a big, snarling fella with claws and fangs. Victor was his name and he liked to call himself Sabertooth. After a brief confrontation then hasty retreat, in which, Remy believed he'd lost Victor… he was ambushed by a group of soldiers/mutants. One was a teleporter and that Texan fella wound up subduing him… much to the displeasure of the big cat guy pursuing him.

It took a little over two years in those dank, dreary cells and being tested, poked, and prodded in the labs before Remy finally knicked the keys from some lulled guards who'd been playing cards with him for awhile. Once the keys were in hand, Remy pocketed his winnings then used the cards to blast them. He ran through the underground compound, relying on his intuition to guide him. When he popped out near a wooded park and looked back, that's when Remy realized he had been kept under the Three Mile Island nuclear plant in the state of Pennsylvania. He used his winnings to return to the South… taking his time to get back to his beloved New Orleans.

Not long after his homecoming, Remy had gotten a new growly visitor… and things had taken a new turn in his long life.

Back then he had looked like he was in his late twenties, now… in 2017… he looks like he is in his early forties. Not bad for being a hundred and seven years old.

“Ah know you, sir.” Remy starts and gestures for the gruff, pointy haired, mutton chop sporting fella to sit across from him. “Yer a friend… and a friend is always welcome ta play wit Remy. How much ya got?”

“Will five hundred do?” This rough fella asks pulling out a small stack of cash.

“It's a start.” Remy says as he focuses on wanting to know what this blast from his past is doing here. As he starts to shuffle the cards, one flips out of his hand. He collects the card… it’s the nine of spades.

Remy gets a sense of impending danger from this card, no surprise there, he remembers well what this man can do when properly motivated with anger. It's not a sight Remy ever wants to be on the receiving end of.

He shuffles again… and a second card falls out.

The queen of hearts.

As he picks it up, Remy gets the sense that there is a woman in his near future, one who will entice him… maybe even fall madly in love with him.

He returns it and shuffle once more. A third card pops out… the three of spades.

This last card could be troublesome… as it implies a finality, an ending is coming and Remy doesn't like the thought of what that could mean for him.

“Ah wasn't kiddin' before when Ah said Ah know ya.” Remy says as he gives one last shuffle after returning that final fallen card to the deck. The gruff man cocks his left brow at the claim. “Yer name is Logan, right?” Remy then adds as he deals the cards between them.

“Alright, I'll bite. How do ya know me?” The gruff man says maintaining eye contact even as he picks up his cards. Remy smiles warmly as he picks up his own hand.

“Well, it was back in ’79… and you enlisted my help ta locate a mutant experimentation lab.” Remy then clarifies as he checks his cards. Not a good hand. A shit one really.

“1979, lookin’ for yer help, huh?” Logan says skeptically with a shake of his head and finally looks at his hand. “Wouldn't you have been in diapers back then?” Logan throws in a twenty dollar bill to start the pot then tosses two cards down as his discard. Remy deals out two from the deck.

“Believe it or not, but Ah'm a lot older than Ah look.” Remy says with a quick smirk as he throws his own answering bet down even raising by throwing a fifty before discarding one card and drawing its replacement. Logan chuckles and lays down his bet plus a hundred more. Remy answers that raise.

“Same here, bub?” Logan then says with a smile as he lays out his cards. His hand is better than Remy's by far causing the Cajun to sigh and reveal his losing hand.

“True. Ya don't look a day older than ya did that day. Of course, that's thanks ta yer healin’.” Remy says pulling out a black clove cigarillo and lights it as Logan collects his winnings… though Logan halts briefly when he hears the mention of his ‘healing'.

“This may sound odd… but I don't really remember much from back then.” Logan says solemnly.

“Ah know. Stryker's goons caught ya before ya could get ta me. Needless ta say, Ah had ta leave wit out ya.” Remy says puffing out smoke. The sweet, minty taste of the black cigarette is soothing to him even as Remy watches Logan bristle at those words… that name. Yeah, that’s practically a kick to the balls for the fella, but that's how the chips fall sometimes.

“It wasn't until ’83 that I finally busted outta the place they had me at.” Logan says as he tosses his cards back to Remy. He then adds, “So ya knew me?” 

“It wasn't like we was braidin’ each other's hair or tradin’ secrets… but… yeah, we were aquatinted.” Remy says as he starts to shuffle the cards once more.

“Well, since I had asked for yer help back then… and ya obviously aren't tryin’ ta kill me right now… how about you let me help ya right now.” Logan then says and this catches Remy's attention.

“How so?” He asks curious.

“There's a group of bikers… who don't really like our kind… and apparently you've caught their attention, bub… and not in a good way.” Logan starts.

“Ya talkin' about dem Cold Blooded baffoons? Hell, they ain't nothin' ta worr-" Remy tries to excuse… but Logan doesn't let him finish.

“They're comin’ fer ya.” Logan says sternly. “I know cuz, well, let's just say I'm workin’ undercover, so I've got inside information.”

“Undercover, huh?” Remy says and chuckles before adding, “What line of bullshit are ya tryin’ ta sell me.”

“No bull. Just the ugly truth… and if ya stick around here makin’ a spectacle of yerself, these guys are gonna put ya six feet under.” Logan says then pulls out a business card from his inner jacket pocket. “So here's what yer gonna do…” Logan then tosses the card across the table. Remy slaps his hand down to halt it. He picks it up and looks at it.  
It's a motel's card.

“Yer gonna head to that motel and knock on the door of the room I've written down on the back. There's someone there who will help ya get outta state fer awhile until I can finish takin’ down these assholes. Ya got it?” Logan then instructs giving Remy a hard, no-nonsense look.

“Fine, since ya got my well-bein’ in mind, Ah suppose Ah could go along wit dis… fer now.” Remy then says as he tucks the business card into his pants pocket. “Oh yeah, one more thing, mon ami… ya left yer bike wit me last time we met.” Remy adds snapping his fingers in sudden remembrance.

“Bike?” Logan questions with a cocked brow, but then shakes his head. “Know what? Just ride the bike up there. Speaking of which…” Logan starts as he pulls out a cigar and lights it. “Leave right now.”

“Now?”

“Yeah, before those assholes show up.” Logan answers matter-of-factly. As they then leave the quaint casino located in the French Quarter, Remy turns to look Logan in the eye.

“So how exactly are ya plannin’ on takin’ these most unfriendly and disagreeable folks down? Sabotage? Sex scandal? Good ol' fashioned murder? My money's on the latter, by the way.” Remy says giving Logan a knowing smile as the feral man locks eyes with him in an annoyed glare.

“Do you ever shut up?” Logan states more than asks as they walk down the rowdy streets.

“Just an honest query. One friend ta another, no?” Remy then asks and Logan gives him a hard glare as they go.

“I was waitin' for this big event where every Anti-Mutant group in the US will be at next week.” Logan answers as they enter a parking garage and head towards the back corner.

“Yer talkin’ about that ‘Friends of Humanity’ convention goin’ down in Baton Rogue?” Remy clarifies as they approach Logan’s current bike… which is Cyke’s.

“Yeah.” Logan answers as he gets on the modern bike.

“That seems perfect… like you'll be gettin’em all in one go… but then ya'd just be givin'em a rallyin’ point.” Remy comments on the plan’s reasoning… as well as what the obvious outcome will be.

Especially so recently after what happened in Atlanta.

“I ain't attackin’ the convention, as ya call it… I'll get the Cold Blooded at their after party. Let the swamp claim the bodies.” Logan says as he rights the bike and kicks up the kickstand.

“If ya need help, Ah'm in.” Remy says in all seriousness as he places a hand on Logan's leather clad sleeve. “As long as Ah get ta keep the spoils that might be, shall we say… layin’ around.” He then adds before pulling his hand away at the hard glare leveled at him for the touch.

“Get yer ass to that motel by morning and I'll think about lettin' ya stick around ta help.” Logan tells the other Mutant.

“Ah will not disappoint ya, mon ami.” Remy says with a grin before Logan brings the bike to roaring life and drives off.

One night ride later…

Remy LeBeau finds himself parking the old beat up bike in front of this motel that has seen better days of this local backwater. He pulls the card from his jacket’s inner pocket and flips it over.

He's in the right place.

Remy strolls across the parking lot and along the cracked side walk until he finds the right door. The room number matches the one on the back of the card scrawled in blocky writing. Putting the card away, Remy then reaches out to knock… but the door opens suddenly and a somewhat startled young woman is looking right at him.

He is intrigued by this beauty before him and so he gives his most charming smile before saying, “Well, Ah must say Ah am quite surprised. Mon ami, Logan, said there'd be someone here ta greet me. He just didn't say said ‘friend’ was a woman… a very lovely woman, Ah feel so inclined ta add. And what is yer name, chère? So that Remy may address such a vision properly… as etiquette dictates.”

Instead of the expected coy smile and accompanying flush to her cheeks, this beauty out right frowns at him. Frowns! She then pulls him inside the room and shuts the door.

“Now Ah don't have a whole lotta time… but if Logan sent ya here, stay here. Ah’ve got somethin’ Ah need ta take care of and Ah'll be back later on.” She tells him in short order.

“Ah could help ya, chère.” He then tries and this earns him a hard glare from her.

“Stay. Here.” She tells him firmly before making certain she has everything she needs. Remy takes notice of the logo on the apron she has folded over her left forearm. An idea forms in his head.

“Alright, you win. Ah'll stay right here, belle… and wait for your return.” He says assuaging her growing ire. There is an ease that settles within her at those words.

“Good, Ah'll be back in nine hours. Keep yerself entertained til then.” She tells him as she spins to open the door.

“Wait, ya still haven't told me yer name, chère.” He then says catching her upper arm. This beauty snaps her chocolate eyes back at him.

“Call me Rogue.” She tells him.

“Pleasure ta meet ya… Rogue.” Remy says giving her a warm smile. “The name's-" He starts but it’s no use, she's already shut the door on him. Remy puffs out a frustrated sigh. Is he losing his touch?

Nah… can't be so.

Remy thinks as he looks around the hotel room. It's clean and everything is in its place. Nothing of note really. Though… there's a bead chain with military issued dog tags dangling from one of the coat hooks near the bathroom. He reaches out and touches the small steel plates. LOGAN is prominent on side… and a quick turn shows WOLVERINE and a serial number on the other side.

Remy recalls seeing these tags on Logan the first time they met. He looks around the room once more with his eyes… Logan's hotel room… Logan's tags… the few items that clearly belong to that lovely young woman. He then releases the tags like they’re too hot to touch.

Time to put that idea of his into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah.... on a side note.... I did write an alternate ending for my X-Men Origins: Wolverine fic. That should explain what Gambit is talking about when it comes to his first team up with Logan :)


End file.
